A structure is proposed wherein locally raised platforms are provided to portions of groove bottoms at the end portions of lateral grooves of a tread, such that contact with the platforms suppresses blocks from tilting over towards lateral groove sides of the blocks (see Patent Document 1). A structure is also proposed wherein platforms are employed in an attempt to suppress the tilting over amount at both ends of blocks, and reduce uneven wear of the blocks overall (see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, structures are further proposed wherein blocks are provided adjacent to ribs at tire width direction outsides (see Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).